


Fight This

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Just a drabble, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Squint for the Relationship?, but nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: On the way to the Tea Party, a cynic takes time to reflect. Maybe angels can bring strength or comfort, but he's unsure of anything now.





	

To be alone….there was something that loneliness brought with it; a time to both reflect and wonder, to think things through and make decisions based both on logic and on emotion, or neither if he chose. He had made this decision to come along based on the need to nurture and protect his friends, the family that he had built so far away from the old man's side.

 

The family he had chosen as his own.

 

He had decided only to talk this through, to let the Yonkou know that he had no interest in marrying her….thirty-fifth daughter? The blond hardly remembered now. Not that it mattered, anyway.

 

Another drag from a lit cigarette, and he's pulling a chain from his neck, a silver ring dangling from it, pristine despite the harsh conditions it had conquered with him. Where it's twin had gone, the cook had no idea, though something tugged at his heart as he thought about it.

 

A couple of nights in Alabasta were the cement of an affair that had begun before any idea of leaving the Baratie had entered into his mind, before a straw hat meant so much more than just something he saw covering farmer's and merchant's heads. A promise of a life that would be so much more than anger and hatred. A promise of life filled with joy and happiness, a time to resettle and plan a life that the two of them would share.

 

They'd met by accident again, and the suggestion was brought up, by whom, he wasn't sure. A secret ceremony held under the stars, the moon their only witness to a night of bliss that the blond never wanted to forget.

 

Then to hear that his lover had been captured, taken on by the man he swore he had to defeat… He knew that he had to be there, and yet fate drove him so far away that he couldn't tell where he was to go. And the news…. The news that he was gone….

 

The decision to never marry again was made in cynicism, made in spite and hatred for everything and everyone around him, and yet, when left enough on his own, he started understanding.

 

Why his lover had to die in such a way, why his killer had to kill, why his life was turned around like this.

 

It had been a chance to give him strength, and hearing footsteps behind him, he kissed the ring before sliding it back into his shirt. A quiet prayer was sent to the air, to the family he had married into.

 

_Give me strength to fight through this._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble after the earlier chapter of Sanji's gone to Big Mom. I think I wrote this as a moment right before he spoke with Baron Tamago about going back to his friends and how they missed his cooking about then.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, I will go down with this ship. ^w^


End file.
